Weird School Time
by JustDoingMyJob
Summary: read to find out...it's a super junior kind-of-story...with all the Super Junior members:D
1. Chapter 1

**"Weird School Time"**

The main point of view will be Alex so I will only say if it changes.

"…**blah…" – sayings**

'…_**blah…'**_** – thoughts**

**Ch.I First Day**

**Alex's POV:**

"Alex…wake up!" yelled my mum from kitchen.

"I'm up!" I yelled back, grumbling something into my pillow.

**No one's POV** – a intro in the middle of the text

Alex is a 17th year High School girl. She just came back to Korea from America, where she lived for the past 7 years. She can speak both Korean and English well and a little bit of Chinese, since her father is Chinese and her mother Korean. She just moved 2 days ago and her parents registered her at one of the best schools in Seoul and today is the first day of school.

**Alex's POV:**

I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After the short shower I went to my closet to change into my school uniform and then went to school.

'_Aish…I hate new schools and definitely hate first days of school…People always misunderstand me…aish…hope this day will go well and quickly and nobody will notice me' _thought Alex on her way to school.

I arrived at school and went to the principal's office to get my classes and then quickly ran to my first class – math. I arrived at it exactly when the bell rang. I entered into the class to see all the people stare at me.

"Hello there. You must be new, right?" asked the teacher.

"Yes. My name is Alex Lee. Nice to meet you."

"Well, Alex, go have a sit and nice to meet you." the teacher said.

I took a sit in the back of the class. This was the most boring hour of my entire life and the teacher was so boring that everybody almost fell asleep.

"Hey" I heard a voice from my back and turned around to see who hey-ed me. And to my surprise it was a really girlish guy, but sweet – wait, stop, I can't think like that – but he was cute, somehow.

"Hey" I said as a replay.

"Ya' new here, right? I'm Heechul. Nice to meet you." said the now Heechul guy.

"Yup. I'm Alex. Nice to meet ya', too" I replayed.

'_Why does his name sound so familiar??'_ this question bugged me so much…but whatever.

"What class do you have next?" asked Heechul.

"Well….from what I see here…History, I think. "

"Let me see…Wow…Cool…we have the same classes!"

"Really? Great…at least I'm not alone" I grumbled.

The math class was finally over. We went to our next classes together, where I met a few other friends of Heechul. It was finally lunch time.

I went to the canteen and got me some food when I heard somebody yelling my name and I turned around just to see Heechul at a big table with a bunch of guys, probably his friends. I went over to his table and took a sit, with them staring at me. I looked at Heechul with a questioning look as if Who are they? and when he finally got it he got up and said to them

"OK guys. This is Alex, Alex Lee. She's my classmate."

"Nice" said a masculine guy – compared with Heechul. "Why didn't you told us that you've made a new friend so quick; it's not your type."

"Kangin, don't be so rude." said a guy with a little ponytail on the middle of his head and with the looks of a kid; and then turned to me "Don't listen to him, he likes to teas and bully others. Hi, I'm Leeteuk, Eeteuk or just Teuki. Nice to meet you. Oh, and this is Kangin" pointing at the masculine guy "If he hurts you or anything just tell me;)"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. And nice to meet you, too."

"Oh, and the rest of them are Hankyng, Yesung, Kyuhyun, Shindong, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kibum, Sungmin, Eunhyuk and Donghae."

"Nice to meet you all, guys;)" I replayed and as an answer I received a small wave or just a simple , but for the beginning it was enough.

The lunch was over so we all left to our classes. The time went by quickly and it was at the ending of our program. My last class was English, which Heechul wasn't in it, so I went alone. I entered the class and went in the back to find me a sit, when I heard my name, so I turned around to see that guy, what was his name…Kibum, I think, so I sat next to him.

"I thought you had the same classes as Heechul" he said after a while of silence.

"Well, he isn't in the English class, so, not exactly. But I thought I was alone. I never thought that any of you guys would be in the English class."

"Yeah, well, the rest of them aren't, I'm the only one."

"Ya' speak English?"

"Well, a little, I lived in America for 4 years, so ya' know…How about you?"

"Well…same here, just that I lived for 7 years, so you know…"

The rest of the hour went slowly and it was boring since I knew all the things that the teacher said. Kibum was really quiet for the rest of the class and he seemed like he wasn't the talkative type, because at the beginning he seemed like he struggled a lot, but I liked this silence 'cause I was really tired of all the talking that I had to do today.

This was the weirdest first day of my entire life. I've made so many friends, that I didn't imagine. But it was cool, for the first time nobody misunderstood me. So officially the day went well, but I still thought that this year will be full of adventure just as I like it.

________________________________

Sorry for my grammar mistakes and sorry if the story isn't that good…it's my first time

If you like it and want more please say :D


	2. Chapter 2

"**Weird School Time"**

**The main point of view will be Alex so I will only say if it changes.**

"…**blah…" – sayings**

'…_**blah…'**_** – thoughts**

**Ch. II A new true friend**

The first week went really well, without any problems. Now, it's finally weekend and I can sleep 'till 11 am without anybody waking me up.

But because my parents had to leave and go back to America, I had to move into a new apartment and live with a room-mate. I don't even know this person and I have to live with him/her for at least a year…Aish life is cruel…Oh whatever. I just hope we'll get along with each other.

I went to the building where my apartment was supposed to be. It was at the 6th floor. I reached the door and opened it. There was nobody in the house, or at least that's what I thought.

"Hello. Anybody home?" I said after a moment of hesitation.

"Oh. Hi! You must be my room-mate. I'm Min Ah, but everybody calls me Monkey because they say I'm hyper and I dance pretty well. Nice to meet you!" said the girl in front of me.

"Hi! I'm Alex Lee. Nice to meet you, too!"

"I've heard we're at the same school."

"Yup. And we only have a few classes different. So I think we'll go together and see each other more than we thought."

"Right. Then let me show you our room and your bed and maybe you'll want to unpack your things."

"Ok then" I simply replayed and followed her to the room.

For the next 3 hours we talked and found new things about each other and common interests. We became really close much faster than we thought.

After the long talk and the time we spent together planning the things for the next day, we went to bed, really tired.

_______________________________

Sorry if I have any errors/mistakes…


	3. Chapter 3

"**Weird School Time"**

**The main point of view will be Alex so I will only say if it changes.**

"…**blah…" – sayings**

'…_**blah…'**_** – thoughts**

**(…blah…)– author/me talking **

**Ch. III The Weekend**

Ring-Ring my phone rang, waking me up from my sweet dream.

"What?" I answered harshly and annoyed, not knowing who even called, but not even carrying about it in that moment.

"Yo…sorry about the early call…but…wake up sleepyhead. I heard you moved. Where?" the other line - more exactly Heechul - asked.

"What the…You bastard. You woke me up just for that? On the _____ Street (sorry – lack of imagination) number 44. Happy?"

"Well…yeah. I'm really happy, you dangerous lady next-door. We're neighbours." Said Heechul with joy in his voice.

"What? You're joking, right?"

"No. Same floor, at the next big apartment."

"If you're not joking than come visit me. NOW"

"But why don't you come visit us, because we have 4 rooms. Pleassseee" he started begging at the phone.

"Oh. I don't know. Let me ask my roommate." I said turning around to look at Monkey. "Should we?" she just nodded as if whatever.

"Please." Heechul began.

"Oh. Ok. We'll be there in half an hour. Are you happy now?"

"Yup. Thanks a bunch. See'ya." Said and hung up.

**Guys apartment:**

"Yeah. She's coming and she's bringing her roommate with her."

"I haven't seen you begging for a time. Do you like her?" asked Siwon.

"Well…I don't know, but I feel like she's my real sister. Somehow, it seems to me she understands me more than I thought. And I like that she has a sweet sense of humor, like mine; and a really evil side. She has great ideas of pranks." Heechul answered.

"Well-well. How sweet." Said Kangin suddenly, giving them goose bumps.

"You maniac. Next time, knock at the door. And tell the others to get ready, 'cause we have guests." Said Heechul.

"What guests? What do you want me to do?" asked Kangin a little confused.

"OMG! Alex and her roommate are coming over. Go and wake the others up and tell them. And then make some breakfast." Said Heechul annoyed for being asked such nonsense.

"You little…" started Kangin running towards Heechul, but being blocked by Siwon.

"Hey, calm down you 2. We'll all go, so chill." Said Siwon.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Said Heechul and Kangin in unison.

**Back to the girls room:**

"Hey girl, let's get ready. Our neighbours are from our school." I said to Monkey.

"Do you know them? Why do I have to go, I don't even know them?" asked Monkey.

"Yup. I met them last week. We're friends. And I want you to meet them. They're nice. You'll see. And I'm sure you'll meet a certain someone that you'll like, 'cause you're very similar. So pleassee don't leave me alone."

"Oh. Ok. But I do this just because you're my friend. Kay, Unnie?" she said smirking.

"Yeah yeah. Understood. Let's get ready!" I said going to the bathroom to take a shower.

After we changed we quickly went to their apartment's door and gently knocked. To our surprise the door opened the next second with Heechul standing there.

"Hey, Cinderella. Wazzup?" I said while entering into their apartment. "Oh. And this is my roommate and friend Min Ah."

"Oh. Nice to meet you. I'm Heechul."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, too. And please call me Monkey."

"Hey guys, what cha' doin' here? Hey, Alex." Said Eunhyuk suddenly.

"Hey, Eunhyuk. Just chatting at the door. Oh. This is my friend and roommate…" I started but Monkey's thump stopped me. "What?" I said a bit annoyed.

"Hey, I'm Monkey. Nice to meet you." she said looking at me, I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm Eunhyuk. Nice to meet you, too. Now let's go in and present you to the others."

We went into the BIG living room – no, actually it was huge, but never mind – where all of them were.

"Hey guys. Wazzup? This is my roommate and friend Min Ah. But just call her Monkey, kay?"

"Hey, Monkey. Nice to meet you. I'm Leeteuk, Eeteuk or just Teuki. And those are Kyuhyun, Hankyung, Ryeowook, Shindong, Siwon, Kibum, Yesung, Donghae and Sungmin." Said Teuk, only to be hugged fro m the back by Kangin. "Hey, what about me?" said Kangin with puppy eyes.

"Oh. Sorry. I forgot you. This is Kangin. And don't let yourself charmed by his puppy eyes. You'll find out late…his true side." Teuk said smirking at Kangin while he just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, you guys. You can fight, but just don't kiss." I said with a killer smirk on my face.

"Hey, you little…" started Kangin but being interrupted by Hankyung. "Yo, Let's eat. NOW. If you don't want cold food."

And we all calmed down and went to eat.

After we finished eating we returned to the living room to play some games. First of all a Truth Game.

"Ok. I'll start." Said Heechul with a big smirk on his face and turned to Teuki and asked "Do you believe in love at first sight?".

And the next second I saw Teuki's eyes growing from confusion to curiosity and pleasure "Of course."

He replayed smirking and continued playing. For the next few minutes, I didn't pay attention to the game, but kept making a plan to get Eunhyuk and Monkey together before it got to my turn. But I needed help so I made some sings to Kangin and Heechul and hoped they'll understand.

After they got the message, it was finally my turn, so I turned to Monkey "Do you have someone in your heart and mind, right now?" I said smirking.

She just replayed with a confused look, and then looked around at the other to see if I was joking or not 'till she met Eunhyuk's eyes and they both started blushing "Y…yes" she said and then smiled.

Another few seconds/ minutes went quickly and the game was at it's end when Kangin turned to Eunhyuk with an evil grin on his face.

"Don't be too mean to him" I said before he could open his mouth, he just smirked and returned to his victim.

"Do you like someone, between us?" asked Kangin, just to see a very confused Eunhyuk. He just blushed hard and looked down while answering "Y..yes". And we all burst out laughing really hard, not expecting him to say that.

After laughing really hard, a new idea of game went through my mind.

"Ok guys. Since it's a nice Saturday, I have an idea of a game we could play. But we have to make some groups. Since we're 15 we'll make 3 groups. Since I came with this idea I'll be…group 2's leader, so…" but Heechul interrupted me "And since that is possible I'll be group 1's leader" and Kangin continued "Then I'll be group 3's leader.".

"Well I don't mind. If it's ok with the rest we'll continue with the groups." They just nodded so I continued.

"Ok. Everybody will pick a piece of paper from the hat. The number on the piece of paper shows the number of the group." Then everybody went and picked his piece of paper and after a few minutes the groups were finally made and the list looked like this:

Group I – Heechul, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Hankyung

Group II – Me/Alex, Donghae Sungmin, Monkey, Eunhyuk

Group III – Kangin, Siwon, Leeteuk, Shindong, Ryeowook

"Ok guys. Every leader will receive a piece of paper where are written the objectives you/ the group has to accomplish. And when you've done one of them, take a photo. You can't get any help, so don't cheat. You're a team, so help each other. We'll star in half an hour, so get ready." I finished talking and took a deep breath.

"So…Where are we going?" asked Shindong curious.

"Well…at the…"


	4. Chapter 4

"**Weird School Time"**

**The main point of view will be Alex so I will only say if it changes.**

"…**blah…" – sayings**

'…_**blah…'**_** – thoughts**

**(…blah…)– author/me talking **

**Ch. IV The Game**

Flashback from the chapter before:

"_Where are we going?" asked Shindong curious._

"_Well…at the…zoo"_

_End of Flashback_

"Hopefully, at the Zoo" I smiled and everybody was like 'What the hell are you talking about?!'

"Seriously?!" asked Teuk, I just gave him a nod and a serious face.

"That's cool and odd…We haven't been to the Zoo like..for a long time. This should be funny" he said with a grin and everybody got overexcited, leaving me with a big '?' and some regrets.

So, after half an hour we were all ready to go.

When we arrived there, the leaders of the 3 groups picked their piece of paper with the missions and tasks and we all got out of the van and split up.

Group II's POV:

"So…what does it say? Is it hard?" Monkey kept asking so I opened it…Shock

"What? What is it? Tell me… Oh c'mon…Let me see" and she took the paper and gave it a look.

"Yah…What's this?!...It's all in English…You must be kidding me…How are we supposed to do it if we can't even read nor understand it?!" she started yelling, and all the nearby people stared at us like we were crazy.

"Calm down. It's no big deal. We'll solve it." Donghae tried to calm her.

"What?! Calm down?? What..you know how to speak English?!" she asked really annoyed.

"A little bit..and Sungmin too" he said proud of himself

"What?! Seriously?" she said smiling

"Yup..and I heard you can too" he said turning to me.

It surprised it how he knew about me, but I just nodded in agreement.

"See…You don't have to worry… I'm sure we can do this" he said to Monkey with a serious look that she was now fully calmed.

I got the paper with the tasks and walked in front of the group with Donghae discussing on the items.

As we were looking for them, Eunhyuk and Monkey suddenly started laughing really hard and pointing like crazy at some nearby cage.

We turned around and there was a cute little orange monkey, with a pink ass that was climbing some tree.

We all started laughing like a bunch of crazy people at the poor animal.

When we finally stopped laughing and went back on studying the tasks, I suddenly saw some small pink letters at the bottom of the list saying: 10. Take a picture with the pink-assed monkey just like the one we saw few seconds ago.

Since the task was like done, we convinced Monkey and Eunhyuk to do it; so we can continue with the other tasks.

Dorm:

After eating and finishing our tasks we returned to their dorm.

We played some of the games Eunhyuk and Donghae suggested.

We were sitting in a circle, so I could see everyone. But the two unknown lovebirds got my eye. Of course, Eunhyuk and Monkey were giving each other cute faces and sweet smiles that it almost made me sick. That they were so innocent and dumb that they didn't even notice each other's love, actually I think they don't even know about their own feelings… So innocent and pure…

But then, suddenly, a pair of eyes surprised me. I turned around and saw Eeteuk's serious expression and knew that he'll scold me but at least I'm not the only one that noticed the two kid's innocent love.

Outside the dorm: 

"Ok…so what do you think?" I asked him.

"About you staring at them and smirking?" Eeteuk began his scolding.

"No… about them" I said serious.

"Well…not sure; you?" he said avoiding.

"Hmm… they sure need some help..But first we need to give them some time; maybe it solves" I said not quite sure myself.

"Or maybe not and that's when we interfere" he said thinking

"But till then we should let the others know"

"Ok. I'll talk with them later; maybe you should try your luck with her" Eeteuk said.

"Sure. Now let's go back before they notice our missing and start making out some beautiful stories in their cute, little, pure heads" I said smiling.

In the dorm:

"Hm…" Heechul said looking at the empty seats and then at the door.

"What? Something bothering you?" Hankyung asked in confusion.

"Five minutes ago Eeteuk went outside" he answered still thinking.

"So? What's so strange about it?" he said more confused.

"He went outside with Alex and they still haven't returned" Heechul answered deep in thoughts "I bet they're planning something" mumbled to himself.

"What? So? He's a grown-up now, he can take care of himself. Or..are you jealous?" Hankyung said smirking and he got punched in the head by an angry Heechul.

"Listen…Something's wrong and I'll find out. Because I'm the handsome and smart prince, Kim Heechul." He said full of himself. The others just laughed at the sudden outburst.

The front door opened and Alex followed closely by Teuk came in laughing.

"Where have you guys been? You've just lost one of Heechul's praises" Yesung said still laughing obliviously not knowing about the two's disappearance.

"Oh… that must've been funny" I answered smiling.

But then Heechul got up and started acting like a drama queen.

"Why did you exclude me? You know I'm the mastermind here. I demand you to tell me your secret plan." He said with a high-pitched laugh and an angry face.

'Em..Eeteuk-shii will tell you later. We hae to go now, 'cause it's getting late and we have school tomorrow. Let's go, Monkey. Bye, guys and see'ya tomorrow" I said, quickly grabbing Monkey's hand and hurrying to get out of the apartment, before it was too late.

Eeteuk stopped me right in front of the door,

"What?? You're leaving me with these monkeys? But.." He begged

"Sorry, you said I can count on you.. So bye" I said smirking and hurried outside to our dorm.

Our dorm:

"Ok… What was that?" Monkey asked confused.

"Nothing, just crazy people" I answered thanking God that she was just too innocent to understand.

I decided it was a better idea that we should discuss some other time, so we just went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

The week started again. We went to our classes, we hang out, we learned, we had fun together and enjoyed our time (almost too perfect)

"Yah…who's this? It looks familiar" Heechul asked Hankyung, while looking at some photos from the school board.

"Isn't that Eunhyuk? But who's that girl?" Hankyung said

"Mueo? That's Tiffany. Hell. She's one of the so-called pretty girls of the school" Heechul answered disgusted.

"Wait. If that's Tiffany, what's Eunhyuk doing with her? They seem pretty close"

"They seem pretty damn close to me. What's that punk thinking?" Heechul asked himself.  
Kids were running on both sides of the corridor, hurrying to get out of school.

One month already passed.

Outside the school:

"Yah…Alex, wait!" Eeteuk said running.

"Hm?..What's wrong? Something happened?" I asked confused.

"Come'on. We need to hurry" He said grabbing my wrist and running into the school.

Inside:

"Look at this." Heechul said pointing at the school board.

"What?" I said confused and looked closely at some articles.

"Wait. What's that?" I asked pointing at some photos, understanding now what they meant. "Is that Eunhyuk?" I asked still half dazed.

"Yes. And that's Tiffany" Heechul said angry.

"Wait-wait. What the hell is Eunhyuk doing with her? Is he out of his mind? If Monkey sees that.." I couldn't continue.

"Well, for now let's hope she hasn't. And we need to find out what happened to that yellow monkey" Teuk said obviously concerned.

"Hmm…True. But where is he?" I asked.

"I think he sad he was going to play some basketball with Donghae and Sungmin" Heechul said pretty uninterested.

"Ok…Teuk-shii, you should go and talk with him. Privately" I said getting my bag from the floor and made my way to the exit.

"But, where are you going? Why so hurried?" Teuk asked from behind.

"Well. I should go find Monkey and see if she's ok. I'm a little worried for her since I haven't seen her for long enough to think that something happened."

"Oh right. Then, that means that we'll talk later." He said waiving.

"Bye. And please find out what's wrong with him"

Ring-ring

'What the hell is she doing? Why isn't she answering her phone? Hope nothing happened' and thoughts just continued flowing in my head while I just hurried home.

Apartment:

"What the…the door is locked…Then, if she's not here, where is she?" I said out loud.

I searched every inch of the apartment and…Nothing

"Where is she?" Now I was really worried, that's for sure.

For the next 2 hours I just kept searching for her at her usual places; school, friends an… Nothing

When I reached the apartment, her shoes were at the entrance and she was in our room, making her homework. I hardly controlled myself.

"Where the hell have you been? Did you know how worried sick I was? Why didn't you answer your phone? What happened?" I asked her angry.

"Mianhae, unnie. I went for a walk. Nothing happened" she answered obviously feeling guilty.

I took her into a hug. "Ok..What's wrong? I know you aren't telling me something. You know you can trust me" I said looking into her wet eyes.

"Remember…remember when we talked…about my crush?" she asked

_Flashback:_

"_Unnie…how do you feel when you're in love?" Monkey's question took me off hand._

'_So…the innocent little kid…found out…Now's my turn' I thought smirking before answering._

"_Well…it's a special feeling, an unique feeling. You feel happy and can't stop smiling at the thought of the loved one. When he's around you, you feel like you have butterflies in your stomach." I finished my speech of love. "Why? You found your love?" I asked pretending not to know._

"_Oh…huh? No. Of course not. I'm too young to experience love" She said blushing._

"_Love doesn't have age…So? Who's the lucky guy? Is it a certain dumb monkey?" I asked smirking_

"_Huh?...How did you know it's Eunhyuk?" she said blushing even harder._

"_First..I didn't say it was Eunhyuk. Second, take it as an advertisement should , that next time you should tell me what's wrong, not lock yourself from the rest of the world" I said with a serious look. "So what are you going to do?" I asked_

"_Well…I haven't thought that far. I don't even know if he feels the same. And even so, I don't intent do tell Eunhyuk-oppa anything" she said serious._

"_So..you're waiting for some other girl to take Eunhyuk-oppa from you? So what if he doesn't feel the same? You should at least confess to him"_

"_I can't do that…and that's it…so"_

"_Wait…you aren't going to fight?" I interrupted her surprised "So stop trying to convince me" she continued like I haven't interrupted her, so I stopped trying._

End of flashback.

"Yup…Remember. Don't tell me…something happened to you two?" I asked worried.

"I think he doesn't feel the same way" she said with tears in her eyes.

"How can you know? You didn't even talk with him" I said hugging her harder.

"I saw him…with…a girl…They were cuddling." She said crying.

"Hey…clam down. We can't know for sure." I said trying to calm her down.

"I know it…I just know it" she said between cries.


End file.
